Sailing Anyone?
by Traci
Summary: Another installment in the movie series - this time it's 'Romancing the Stone'... which inspires John to ask Monica a serious question... DRR.


Disclaimer: I want them! Okay, I'll settle for Krycek, but that's aside from the point. Sigh, if I must. Not mine, okay? Happy? Of course, in today's courts I could probably countersue and say the voices told me to do it due to being (insert most popular sudden mental illness-of-the-day disease here) and thus am not responsible for my own actions and that if Chris Carter hadn't done the show then I would never have been tempted to write fanfic for it thus it is actually his fault, not mine, that I wrote the stories anyway. Gotta love today's laws! Huh, I did say I'd keep this short this time in my last story, didn't I? Oops.

Rating: PG

Author: Traci

Category: DRR – characters may be slightly off – but who knows since we never got the time to really see them outside of work! Sigh, would this require an anger-management course?

Spoilers: Uh, none for XF but 'Romancing the Stone' movie – well, maybe not really.

Author's Notes: I DID IT! I found a way to connect all three actors from Romancing to Stone to the Robert Patrick and/or Annabeth Gish. I sooooo need a life. Anywho… Michael Douglas co-starred with Brad Pitt in a movie who's name escapes me… and Brad Pitt co-starred with David Duchovny in Kalifornia who went on to co-star in the XF that later included Robert Patrick and Annabeth Gish. AND… as if that wasn't enough… Danny DeVito co-starred with Arnold Schwarzenager (however you spell his name) who went on to co-star with Robert Patrick in Terminator II who went on to co-star with Annabeth Gish in the XF. And Daffy Duck was mention by Monica Reyes in Sunshine days who… oh… oopsy, got carried away. Still working on the Kathleen Turner angle, but darn it, I'll find it! GOT IT! Kathleen Turner co-starred with Geena Davis in the Accidental Tourist… Geena Davis co-starred with Rosie O'Donnell in 'A League of Their Own'… Rosie O'Donnell co-starred with Annabeth Gish in 'Beautiful Girls.' HA! I knew I could do it… and trust me – that one was NOT easy! Do I really have to write a story? The disclaimer and notes are much more fun!

Yes, I will be seeking help at 'Disclaimers Annonymous' for my um, lack of few words at the beginning of each story.

Past Stories in this movie series include: (however, all are stand-alone stories)

Secrets and Misunderstandings (Mystic Pizza)

As You Wish (The Princess Bride)

And now….drum roll… on with the show!

* * *

**Sailing Anyone?**

* * *

Another Friday evening had descended upon the DC area and it found John Doggett juggling a large pizza in one hand and a bag of snacks in the other. Carefully he made his way up the stairs to the door he was seeking.

Kicking it, he shouted, "Mon, hurry up and open the door."

Within seconds the door opened and his tall, brunette partner stood there with an amused look on her face.

"You could help, you know," he told her.

Laughing, she took the pizza from him and headed towards the kitchen. "You could have made two trips."

Placing the bag on the counter beside the pizza, he kissed her. "I could have, but that would have meant leaving you," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "If we keep watching movies like this we're going to run out of things to do pretty soon."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You think so?" he smirked.

"You know, all this time I really thought I knew you."

Searching her light, chestnut eyes, he felt a sudden surge of panic.

"But never would I have imagined you being such a playful romantic," she quietly added.

"I'm sorry," he said, slowly backing away.

But she pulled him close again. "Don't be. I like it. I just never pictured it."

"Ah. Well, we're not in the office, we're not on a case, so there's no need to hide anything at the moment," he grinned.

"It's too bad it took Mulder and Dana so long to reach this point."

John laughed, still holding her. "And how long do you think it took us? We've known each other nearly ten years."

"Yes, but you were married at the time we met and…" She bit her lower lip regretting it as soon as she said it.

"It wasn't great timing, no. But at least when we were able to be together we didn't wait seven years like they did." Letting go of her, he lifted the pizza box lid and placed a few slices on two plates. "Come on, let's go watch the movie. Who knows, maybe our next case will take us to the jungles and we'll know what to do."

Chuckling, she followed him out to the living room.

* * *

"You know, I had such a crush on him when I was in school." Monica sighed, watching Michael Douglas and Kathleen Turner dance the night away in Columbia as 'Romancing the Stone' played on. 

"You're kidding me, right?" He held her close to him.

"No. Hey, what can I say? I was young."

"You still are."

She smiled. "I remember thinking this was one of the most romantic movies I had ever seen. Adventure, love…"

He chuckled. "And that is different from your present life how?"

She looked up at him. "Because I don't have Jack."

"Oh."

"Nope. I have John instead." She paused. "Much better than Jack anyday."

"Well, I gotta tell you. Kathleen Turner is looking awfully good with that whole grimy-just-crawled-out-of-the-jungle look."

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the movie. Jack was just telling Joan how much he dreamed of one day owning a sailboat and sailing around the world.

"Mon?"

"Mm?"

"Would you sail around the world with me?"

"Sure, John," she responded, humoring him.

But he sat up more, causing her to sit up straight as well, and looked at her. "I mean it, Monica. Not literally sailing around the world but, well… I dunno what I'm trying to say."

She continued to look at him.

"I guess, well… if given the chance, would you sail around the world with me?"

Leaning on his legs, her lips softly met his. "Around the world and back," she whispered.

Deepening the kiss, he managed to mumble, "I may have to see about getting a boat someday."

They never did get to see the last half of the movie and, over cold pizza later that night, decided to rent the movie again the following week – after looking at sailboats.

The End


End file.
